Broken Promises
by DarkQueenDraconite
Summary: Raped. Almost killed. By a woman. Misaki's life is broken, torn up. And Usui...he betrayed her. Leaving her. Because she didn't defend herself enough. NOT misogyny. Dedicated to rape victims, and eventual UsuixMisaki.
1. Chapter 1

_No, this is not an immediate UsuixMisaki fanfiction, for once. It's about self-recovery and healing from rape. Pairing will be UsuixMisaki, but don't except it to get all flirty or steamy soon._

_ Furthermore, I am not a misogynist of any kind. There are women who commit terrible atrocities just like men, but definitely not as many. I thought it would better fit this story if the rapist was a woman, rather than a man._

Raped. An ugly, ugly, word. How could she ever believe she was safe from it? How could her vision be so terrible, that she failed to detect it on her radar? Misaki's usually bright hazel eyes were dull as she stared unseeingly at the sterile hospital ceiling, the lights too bright, too far away…

She heard her mother crying outside in the corridor, unable to be let in. Suzuna's usually quiet voice had risen to a shrill scream. Misaki wanted to tell them that it was all right, but just seeing another girl, or another woman, made her sick, and she didn't say anything. She tasted vomit as she swallowed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Usui was the only one here now, but even he seemed too distant. He seemed to be scrutinizing her, too, and she wanted to tell him to leave, to stop looking at her with those dispassionate, yet somehow concerned, eyes.

She didn't want to remember. But she did.

She closed her eyes, unable to stop relieving it.

_The sky was a deep blue, and Misaki strode out of school purposely. Today was her day off from the Maid Latte, and she hummed happily, thinking of all the homework and projects she could finish early._

_ Making her way through the busy city to her own neighborhood, she suddenly spotted a woman who seemed to be waving to her._

_ Puzzled, Misaki made her way over, her bag slung over her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"_

_ The homely, middle-aged woman had tear tracks on her cheeks. "My kitten is hiding under my bed! I'm afraid she'll starve since my dog chased her there and she seems to be too scared to come back out, and my arms are too short to get her back out." As to demonstrate her stockiness, the woman pointed at her apron, which covered all the way to her legs. "No one wants to help me! Will you, please?"_

_ "Oh…" Misaki said understandingly. "Sure, it's no problem!" She smiled reassuringly at the woman, who smiled back. _

_ "Oh, thank you so much! It's wonderful having young people being kind again…" She trotted down the street with surprising agility for her size, beckoning to Misaki, who jogged forward._

_ In a few minutes, after turning and twisting through a few alleys, Misaki found herself before a homely, large house. "Please, come in." The woman said._

_ She ushered Misaki in, and came in herself. _

_ "You have a very nice home," Misaki complimented, smiling. I hope my mother will be able to live somewhere like here when I make enough money, she thought internally._

_ "Oh, thank you!" The woman said shyly. "I did make some money when I was younger, so I can afford to stay here now…"_

_ Misaki only half heard what she was saying, because she thought she had heard a click just now, like the door locking. Puzzled, she turned around, only to find herself being pushed up the stairs. "My bedroom is up here, Misa-chan!"_

_ Misa-chan? Misaki squinted in puzzlement. She hadn't told the woman that, had she? She was sure she hadn't even said her real name yet._

_ Shrugging—the woman was so grandmotherly and nice, anyways—Misaki offered her hand to the woman to help her up the stairs._

_ The woman accepted it gratefully. _

_ They turned down another hallway after ascending the stairs, and Misaki suddenly found herself in a dark, enormous, room. "Is this your—?" She started, but her sentence was cut off as she suddenly was pushed onto the bed. "Sorry, I don't know what happened—" she gasped as her nose was burrowed into the woman's covers, which smelled slightly sweet, but also unpleasant at the same time._

_ "Oh, of course you don't."_

_ Misaki sucked in her breath. The woman's voice had suddenly turned deep and menacing._

_ Calm down, Misaki, she coached herself._

_ "E-excuse me?" She said, pushing herself up._

_ She was slammed back into the bed. She winced as her bag slammed into her back. Her heart started to race as the woman eased herself onto the bed._

_ "You really have no idea, do you, Misa?" _

_ A hand trailed over Misaki's face._

_ "Don't move. If you do, I have sharpened knife that can cut off your flesh as easily as butter."_

_ Misaki froze. She saw a glint hovering at her neck. She was aware of hands wrapping around her own. What do I do, what do I do? Her brain screamed at her._

_ "Also, don't resist, Misa. I know about your physical prowess. After all, I research my girls carefully. But I…I happen to be a weight lifter. Specifically one who won the Olympic medal in the past."_

_ The woman eased herself onto Misaki. Misaki could barely breathe._

_ "Don't…move…"_

_ And Misaki was aware of the woman moving against her, slamming her hips into her own, and Misaki cried out again and again, trying to resist futilely. She felt terrible, terribly ashamed, as she realized she had come._

_ I need to get out, she thought frantically. Now! _

_ Just as she thought that, the woman stopped groaning and swinging her hips into Misaki's. And Misaki suddenly felt a terrible, horrible, pain, as something made its way inside of her. _

_ "Scream for me, you little virgin, scream!" _

_ Misaki gritted her teeth. Usui…she thought. No…_

_ But no Usui came. And she passed out._

_ She didn't know how long she was out. But when she came back, she was tied up, and the woman was sharpening something._

_ "Oh, awake now, Misa?" There was no mistaking the glee in the woman's voice. "So sorry I have to kill you, but don't worry, it'll be over quick. Blood is messy, after all."_

_ She stepped slowly to Misaki. _

_ Oh god. Why did she have to remember now? Misaki despaired. Hadn't she just watched the news that two other girls had gone missing in her city? And that they had been found in garbage dumps, stabbed to death?_

_ She closed her eyes, waiting, trembling, for the pain, the terrible pain…_

_ And the door burst open. The woman brought her hands to her face as she instinctively turned around, the light too bright. Misaki opened her eyes, trying not to squint._

_ "Shoot!" A man barked, and a dart—Misaki recognized it as tranquilizer—imbedded itself into the woman's neck._

_ "Quick, quick, get her to the paramedics…" the men muttered as they brought out a stretcher, and placed her on it._

_ Quick…quick…Misaki's head rolled to the side, and she could not stop the tears from overflowing as she looked at the woman on the ground. _

_ "Don't worry, you're in good hands now. We figured it out just in time." The men told her tersely as they carried her quickly. _

_ She saw Usui next to the paramedics before she turned her head away, too ashamed. How could I have been so weak? She thought. How could I have been so stupid?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wince. That was too long. Far too long since I updated! Thanks for the encouraging reviews._

"Go away, Usui."

Misaki finally croaked after an hour of staring up at the ceiling. Usui had remained in the hospital room the whole time, nonchalantly whistling.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Perhaps he wanted her to kick him. What an idiot.

She had been anesthetized down there, so her entire lower body was numb. Even if she wanted to get off the bed, she couldn't. And she didn't want to ever go anywhere again. A woman. A _woman _had done this to her. Kind, friendly, adoring women and girls. They did this…?

_Snap out of it, Misaki! _Misaki scolded herself halfheartedly. How could she snap out of it anyways? The taunting mantra had been repeating itself in her mind over and over. Her fingers tingled with a sort of fury, and she was aware that her heart was pounding fast (was her heart always this fast?) and that her body felt too heavy to lift ever again.

Did rape always do this to someone? She always thought that if she were raped, that she would just beat the hell out of them somehow afterward. The _them _being perverted men, of course.

The door slammed. Misaki stiffened, horrified, and her heart was thumping faster than ever, her mouth dry, and she felt tears spring to her eyes once again.

Usui had left. Misaki stared at the door, trembling. She _hated _doors. They closed on her, leaving her to be _raped _by a…a monster.

The door opened again. Suzuna, unusually pale with tear tracks down her face, and her mother, who was coughing slightly as she cried rushed in.

"Misaki-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

The two ran to her side, and then hesitated, as if not knowing whether to touch her or not.

Misaki felt sick. She didn't want to feel this way, but she was glad that her sister and mother did not come closer yet. She didn't want to feel the inevitable hugs that would come. "I'm fine, kaa-san, Suzuna…"

"Darling…" her mother cried harder than ever, fragile chest wheezing. Suzuna, however, looked furious. "Nee-chan, you're not fine! You…you got raped!"

Somehow, hearing Suzuna say it made it all the worse. Misaki felt terribly contaminated, as if she had bugs crawling inside her body.

"I—"

"Who was it, Misaki-chan?" This was uttered by her mother, who looked pale and shaken. "What type of man did this to you? The workers wouldn't tell us."

Misaki felt bile rise in her throat. She didn't want to speak. She felt irrationally angry. She didn't want to talk about this! She just wanted to shove this down and never think about it again! And yet, and yet-!

"IT WASN'T A MAN!" She screamed, her chest rising. Then tears fell as she saw the hurt look on Suzuna's face, and she wanted to stab herself. She didn't want to hurt them. What right did she have?

She was aware that she was crying, but she made no effort to stop. All her thoughts had come to a boiling rage, and crying was almost cathartic. "Please, Kaa-san, Suzuna…just go home. If you want, go and research Haruka Sana…"

For that was the name of the middle-aged the woman; the one who had held the knife up with the crazy gleam in her eye.

Slowly, regretfully, Suzuna took her mother's hand, and whispered to Misaki, "Please don't cry, Nee-chan. You never cry. We'll be waiting in the room…for as long as you want."

The door shut, and Misaki dissolved into another bout of tears.


End file.
